Something To Cling To
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: Slightly A/U Still held within SVU Universe. Alex Cabot was not prepared to meet her again. The one woman who had been there for her during the worst time of her life. What do you do when the person you've wanted to see the most is suddenly next to you?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Okay new story totally new thing for me too. I took A LOT of liberties with this one in particular. It's held within the confines of the SVU universe but I've taken Alex's history and totally fucked with it and made her a completely different character than the ADA we all know and love. Mostly because I wanted to. And I thought it would be fun to see her as a Detective instead of an ADA. It's totally different I warn you. I did a lot of work on this and I tried to make it as plot driven as the actual show while still giving you glimpses into the character's psyche. So I warned you there you go try it out see if you like it.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

810 5th Avenue

Manhattan, New York

10:00 PM

July 16th 1998

Alexandra Cabot knocked on her father's study. She waited trying to see if her father would answer. She and her mother had just returned from their summer home at Martha's Vineyard, not that young Alex had wanted to go but none the less she was compelled to by the promise of horse-back riding and beach play. She was an intelligent child with her mother's blonde hair but she bore a striking resemblance to her father. They had similar facial shapes and the same hauntingly beautiful blue eyes. They even both chose to wear dark framed glasses when they were reading or doing other such things. James didn't truly need glasses, only to read unlike Alex who truly should've worn hers all the time.

She reached up pushing her long hair behind her ears and knocked once more trying to get a reply from her father. She knew that's where he would be. He was always in his study when they weren't there. He was a busy man after all. She waited still hearing nothing before pushing the door open. The sight that greeted her was anything but welcoming.

Her father was slumped forward, blood caking the top of the desk and steadily dripping to the floor. In his hand, a large black gun that was just hanging from it, slightly swaying in some sort of sick death rhythm. The warm blood rapidly cooling along with its shell, continued to drip over the desk and onto the white carpet staining it a deep crimson with little thuds. She stared in shock waiting to see if it was some sort of practical joke before she screamed, drawing her mother's attention.

* * *

><p>810 5th Avenue<p>

Manhattan New York

11:00 PM

July 16th 1998

"Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson. We're with the Special Victims unit." Elliot Stabler, the senior detective with Manhattan's Special Victims Unit introduced himself as well as his new partner Detective Olivia Benson to the uniforms standing outside the expensive apartment building. Due to the delicate nature of the crime they were called to the scene to investigate though Elliot didn't quite understand why there was a need to investigate. The man they were here to see to was well known to everyone in New York and supposedly had committed suicide.

James Cabot was a well-known member of New York's blue blood society. He had once been governor of the state of New York for two terms. He was young and charismatic and his bright blue eyes made most women swoon. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and a kind face shocking for a politician but he couldn't help the way he was born. His wife, Josette, was known to many as well. Originally from Paris, she brought to James' campaign a sense of style and elegance not so readily found with most other politician's wives. Supposedly descended from French royalty, she helped bring James to his position of power by being able to mingle so easily with the higher ends of society. Not much was known about his only child, Alexandra. In fact most people didn't even realize the young couple had a daughter. Both were careful to shield her from the media and to keep her life as normal as possible. But because of their need to shield their daughter, they were often away from her, leaving the poor girl to fend for herself.

"You guys are the sex police right? What are you doing here?" The uniform looked at them strangely. "It's a suicide, not a rape." He added.

"We were told by our Captain to come up here. So it's a suicide?" Elliot asked as he walked into the building with the man.

The man took off his hat as they entered the expensive apartment. "So far that's what it looks like. Mr. Cabot's daughter is the one that found him. She's up in her bedroom. Mother won't let her come down; doesn't want her to see all this commotion."

"Elliot, I'll go talk to her. You talk to the ME and the mother?" Olivia offered quietly.

This was only her second official case with SVU. She was still quite green though she tried to deny it. She tried to be tough and ready for anything but she knew that was easier said than done. This one would be tough; hell if she was honest with herself they were all tough. The first case had taken its toll on her and she was sure this one would too, especially considering the girl she was about to meet was only fourteen. No one deserved to walk into that mess, especially not a kid. And really that's what this girl was, she was a kid; a kid without her dad now. Though Olivia never knew her father and her mother was mostly career driven and if she was at home, she was drunk. Olivia could still find sympathy with a child's loss of a parent.  
>She took a breath and descended the spiral staircase noticing the thick plush carpeting her booted feet sunk into with each step she took. She turned looking down the hall trying to figure out which was the room she was searching for when she saw a pair of blue eyes hidden behind black glasses watching her wearily. The girl was standing mostly in her room but her head peered out in the hallway obviously trying to figure out what was happening.<p>

"Hello. You're Alexandra right?" Olivia greeted her softly, walking towards her slowly. Her heel tapped the hardwood floor as she walked sliding off the runner that ran down the hallway.

"Hello. Yes I am, but I like Alex better." The girl greeted her blue eyes large and weary.

"Alex okay. I'm Olivia. I'm a police officer. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

"May I see your badge?" The girl asked stepping out into the hallway now.

Olivia immediately took her in. She was tall and gangly, her knees knobby and turned slightly inward like that of a pony that had just been born. She had a pretty face but she was still in that awkward "I'll grow into my body eventually" phase that a lot of kids went through. There was still a bit of baby fat to her cheeks but Olivia was sure given what she could recall of her mother that would go away the older she got. Josette was pretty well known for her high cheekbones and she was certain her daughter had them as well, they just weren't as prominent as her mother's. She was wearing a pair of long jean shorts and a ribbed pink tank top with her hair braided down her back. It wasn't the richest outfit in the world but she was just a kid. She looked a lot like Maureen, Olivia mused remembering the first time she'd seen Elliot's oldest daughter.

Without a word she unclipped her badge from her belt and held it out to the girl who took it immediately into her white hands. She turned it this way and that studying it before handing it back to Olivia.

"It's awfully heavy. Is it supposed to be so heavy?" Alex asked watching Olivia clip it to her belt.

"That's how you can tell the real ones from the fake ones. The real ones have some weight to them." Olivia explained. She noticed the way the girl cocked her head and seemed to take that in.

"Well if I meet any other police officers I'll know that then. The number on there; it's unique to you right?"

"Yes it is. It's my shield number."

"They use that to identify you?" Alex asked and Olivia blinked. The girl was quite inquisitive.

"They do." She decided to answer.

Alex opened her mouth to speak once more before her mother's voice called to her over Olivia's shoulder.

"Alexandra must you trouble the police officer with your incessant questions?" Josette was every bit as beautiful as Olivia remembered her being.

She had the same porcelain skin as her daughter, the same golden blonde hair with its natural white blonde highlights, high cheekbones and bright green eyes. She was as lovely as any of the fashion models but Olivia could hear a coldness to her voice that didn't fit a woman who'd just lost her husband. She frowned but chose not to say anything though she noted the hurt look on Alexandra's pretty face.

"I'm sorry Mother. I was just curious."

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with the other officers trying to get this mess cleaned up?" Josette asked, her French accent now making itself quite apparent.

Olivia took a breath poised to speak before Alex beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry Mother. I asked Olivia to come upstairs with me. I was scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of child, surely you know this."

Olivia looked at the child taking the berating as though it was something completely normal. Perhaps all wasn't as good as everyone seemed to believe in this house.

Alex looked down and shrugged.

"Mrs. Cabot. We do need a statement from yourself as well as your daughter." Olivia started watching the woman wave her off with a frown.

"Can it not wait until tomorrow? My poor husband has just died."

"Of course ma'am."

"I can give her my statement mother." Alex offered quietly and then quelled under her mother's scrutiny even going as far as physically curling into herself.

"Not tonight dear. You need to go rest. We've had a long day and it's only going to get worse these next few days."

"But mother…"

"Do as I say Alexandra." Her mother's voice was like ice as she all but glared at the blonde girl.

Olivia frowned wondering why the woman felt the need to be so cold to her own flesh and blood but knew it wasn't her place to say anything. She watched the child go towards her bedroom and then turned back to Mrs. Cabot who was waiting impatiently for her at the top of the stairs. She watched the woman turn when someone called her name and start downstairs giving her the alone time she needed. She walked back over to the small table with a large Chinese bowl sitting on it. A gilded mirror hung over it giving her a view of Alex who was still watching her. Deliberately she pulled out one of her business cards and put it in the bowl looking at the child before she turned and walked back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Okay peeps here's the next chapter to celebrate my first day back in the field. Thank God! I also got a question that I need to answer. In the prologue, Alex is 14 and Olivia is 28. There is a fourteen year age difference in them. I've done it this way on purpose I promise. So there is a fourteen year age difference between them. Other than that I think everything else is okay. Uh any other questions just drop me a review and I'll tell you what's up. Also like I said before I fucked with Alex's history and made her into something a bit different. Hope I don't get screamed at too heavily about that or have you guys going uh what the fuck were you thinking? Other than that enjoy!

* * *

><p>Manhattan SVU Bullpen<p>

9:45 AM

October 10 2011

"Benson! My office now!" Cragen's clear voice carried over the din of the busy bullpen. Olivia glanced up frowning as she walked into her boss' office. As one of the senior detectives with SVU and finding herself without her partner of twelve years it was difficult to feel like she was totally comfortable in her surroundings anymore. She and Elliot worked like clockwork. They played off one another, they bounced their ideas about perps back and forth, they did almost everything together. She was in every sense of the word his work wife. She knew Elliot had some sort of feeling towards her, there was chemistry between them even she wouldn't deny but to her it was more a brotherly affection she felt towards him though she would jokingly flirt with him just for fun.

Truthfully she was much more interested in the fairer sex but she'd always found it easier to just get her urges taken care of with a man than a woman. She hated herself for it in the morning of course but it was less complicated then dealing with a clingy girl that couldn't understand why they couldn't be together. She folded her arms the moment she was standing inside her boss' office. "What's up sir?" She asked.

"Close the door. We need to talk."

Olivia blinked cocking her head, she noticed her boss stood behind his desk watching her with weary eyes but she moved to do his bidding not questioning him just yet. She remained standing near the old well-worn chairs that matched the walls of his office so perfectly. Though admittedly more comfortable than other chairs, they were showing their age. It was one thing the Captain had insisted on when they move buildings. He wanted his office to still be remotely similar to his old one. She hadn't understood it then but looking back she supposed there was an appeal to clinging to the past.

"It's been three weeks since Elliot left." Cragen started sitting down in his leather chair. It creaked slightly under his weight. Cragen wasn't a big man, in fact as the years went on he seemed to get a bit smaller but he was still their beloved Captain and he'd always done right by them so in turn the squad did right by him.

"He's coming back sir." She started determined to defend her partner.

"No he's not. Elliot put his papers in. He's done Olivia."

"What?" Olivia's shocked, hurt expression struck a chord in Cragen's heart. He had always viewed Olivia like his daughter and Elliot like his son. He would've defended them to the death if that's what it took. He'd tried to call Elliot, tried to talk him out of this but it was all in vein.

"I'm sorry. But if anyone deserves some peace it's that man. He's done his duty and then some. So we have to let him have peace. He's made up his mind, there's no changing it. I already tried. I've talked to one PP and they're sending us a new Detective tomorrow. So I want you to clean out Elliot's desk to be ready for her. I want you to show her the ropes."

"Captain!" Olivia immediately objected not at all interested in babysitting a damn rookie.

"She's good and she'll be an asset to our team. We need it Olivia. With Elliot gone our morale is going down the toilet. Fresh blood will do us some good. Amaro and Rollins have been good additions to our team so now we're going to get one more."

Olivia frowned biting her bottom lip hard as she tried to find a way out of this. So far she had managed not to get paired up with Rollins or Amaro though they had both proven to be good cops. She was glad Munch and Fin were now the ones showing them around. She wondered if her boss had decided that because of her hesitation he would back her into a corner and make her take on a new partner but then she shook her head and made her way out of the office. She wouldn't make this easy on them, she swore to herself. She'd talk to Elliot herself tonight even though he refused to pick up the phone when she called or respond to any of her texts. Maybe if she drove over there she could make him talk to her?

She sat down at her desk originally refusing to clean out Elliot's desk but knowing if she didn't Cragen would suspend her from duty. She sighed and got up making herself get to work on it while Rollins, Amaro, and Fin watched sympathetically.

"People listen up!" Cragen called the next day to be heard over the loud bullpen.

Olivia frowned, turning in her desk chair to look over at the Captain. Standing beside him was a beautiful statuesque blonde wearing a black pair of pants, a light blue blouse and a long red jacket thrown over her arm. Her beautiful bright blue eyes brought out by the blue blouse were only further enhanced by the dark framed glasses. She looked more like she should be in a high end fashion magazine rather than standing in the bullpen with a gun strapped to her hip and a badge on the other side.

"This is Detective Alex Cabot. She's going to be joining us from now on. Alex your desk is over there across from Olivia's." Cragen's booming voice carried in the silence but as soon as he was done he turned leaving the blonde standing in front of them.

Rollins was the first to stand up and with a smile greeted the newest Detective. "Good to see I won't be the only blonde on the squad anymore. It's nice to meet you. I'm Amanda Rollins."

"Alex Cabot." Alex smiled revealing rows of straight white teeth. She was even prettier when she smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She added.

"This is my partner Odafin Tutuola." Rollins continued her introduction. Fin shook her hand with a smile and spoke a kind greeting which was quietly returned.

Rollins continued her introductions until she came to Olivia. She paused seeing the dark look the brunette was giving her.

"Olivia Benson." Olivia finally greeted but that was all she said.

Alex blinked her brow furrowing before she nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Olivia frowned turning back to her paperwork.

Alex frowned and looked at Rollins who shrugged and patted her on the shoulder before returning to her seat.

"All right. Listen up we got a case. It's high profile so I want discretion. Cabot, Benson you two go over to the hospital and talk to our vic. See if she's still sticking to her statement of what happened. She's in room 415 at St. Vincent's."

Cragen paused seeming to decide, "Amaro, Munch you guys start pulling everything you can on our vic. See if you can find anything in her background that might suggest how this occurred and why."

"Captain may I speak to you?" Olivia asked rising to her feet.

"No, take Cabot and go."

Olivia frowned knowing her boss had subtly called her out without actually calling her out in front of the squad.

"Fin, Rollins I want you to go to the scene start looking around and figuring out just what we're looking at."

"Just try to stay out of my way okay?" Olivia spoke as soon as they were out of the bullpen and walking towards the elevator.

Alex sighed and twisted around finally coming face to face with her new partner. While Olivia may not remember who she was, she distinctly remembered the brunette detective that had been there all those years ago. She remembered well how the fear and loneliness she'd dealt with regularly seemed to disappear whenever she was near the Detective. Of course it hadn't been that long only twice that they had met but Alex had clung to the memories of the warm safety Olivia had radiated. Now she wondered what had happened to the warm caring woman she remembered so clearly. She wasn't to be found in the dark dull eyes of the woman standing before her.

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with me Detective Benson. I'm sorry that I'm not your precious partner. Yes Captain Cragen told me about your former partner and to expect an icy reception from you." Alex got right up in her face quite easily. "I have no problem working with you Detective Benson. In fact I think it's quite an honor that I'm partnered up with such a decorated officer but mark my words Detective I can and will hold my own in this investigation whether you believe it or not." With that Alex turned on her heel hit the button on the elevator and stepped inside the moment the doors opened.

Olivia did nothing but stand there open mouthed before finally moving to get on the elevator. She couldn't believe the way the blonde's eyes flashed with liquid blue fire or the way that anger only served to make her that much more…what was the word? Beautiful, her mind supplied but she quickly squashed that notion. No this was her new partner this wasn't some girl she was trying to pick up in a bar. She had to work with this woman every day and judging by the thorough dress down she'd just received it was going to prove to be an interesting partnership. The woman wasn't afraid to stand her ground with her, a trait she often admired in Elliot. It was strange to see in someone other than her former partner.

Without a word to her new partner who had just reamed her a new orifice, she hit the button that would put them out at street level to get a squad car to ride down to St. Vincent's.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: My carpet was cleaned today! And I know you pervs can make some wise cracks about that but my house now smells clean so I don't care! Nyah! Anyways, I got called into work this weekend and today was very long so I didn't get to write much but since this is done I figured I'd go ahead and post it before I head to bed to try and get a few hours before I get called back in. Uh...I don't think I have to warn anyone about anything for this. Most of my stories are rated M but this one is T so I think we're safe. *shifty eyes* For now. Heh.

* * *

><p>Manhattan Traffic<p>

11:00 AM

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" Alex asked as she sat in the passenger side choosing to let her new partner drive the police issue sedan they all used. Olivia seemed a bit less harsh. Her mouth wasn't drawn into a tense line like it had been before and the lines of her forehead that had been there before due to her frown had disappeared. The woman wasn't looking at her but she didn't radiate tension like she had before.

Olivia turned looking over at her and nodded, "Sure go ahead."

Alex nodded and reached out fiddling with the big black dial and then turned it up when she found what she wanted.

Olivia blinked looking over at the woman. Rock music poured from the speakers. She could hear a distinctly low male voice singing, "_Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are So gone with the sin my Darling__." _Alex was sitting in the bucket seat singing along quietly her eyes turned to look out the window.

"This doesn't seem to be the type of music I would associate with someone like you." Olivia finally remarked.

"I like low voices. Ville Valo's is one of my favorites. People are always shocked when I tell them what sort of music I listen to." Alex added shrugging a thin shoulder slightly.

Olivia nodded not saying anything else just allowing the blonde to enjoy her music as she chose to. When a particularly heavy metal piece came on by Metallica she turned it up a notch and bopped her head slightly in time with it. Olivia was mesmerized though she wasn't sure why. The blonde was about half her age she suspected and judging from their differing tastes in music she could clearly see that. It was obvious to anyone with eyes the blonde was a knockout. She was gorgeous in a classically pretty sort of way with a very nice body. So she was certain her physical attraction to the blonde wasn't what was leaving her heat beating a bit faster in her chest or her palms feeling like they were suddenly too slick to hold the steering wheel. She was pulled from her musings though when they almost missed the turn they were supposed to take.

"Olivia you're about to miss the turn." Alex spoke up looking over at her. She cocked her head unable to see Olivia's eyes behind her dark sunglasses but she could see there was something wrong. Even though her eyes were covered she could tell they were slightly glazed. She blinked not sure what to think of that when the brunette seemed to snap out of it and made the proper turn.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Alex spoke softly when she entered the room allowing Olivia to talk with the doctor about the rape kit and the signs of trauma. All hospital rooms were the same, she mused. Eggshell or sea foam green in color with the smell of antiseptic and something else lingering in them, as a child she'd always thought that lingering smell was something sinister but since she'd grown up she convinced herself that though people died in the hospital regularly the smell was just somehow apart of the fabric of anywhere a lot of sick people gathered.<p>

When she looked to the bed she finally caught sight of their victim. She could clearly see the girl had been beaten up. Her brown hair appeared matted and tangled up, there was a bandage wound around her head. Beneath her brown eyes were thick blue and purple bruises and her lip was split. Alex was sure there were other signs of trauma but this was the most apparent of them. She couldn't be more than twenty five, Alex mused. She appeared to be only a few years younger than she herself.

The girl looked up wearily not speaking to her until Alex flashed her badge. "I'm Detective Alex Cabot. I'm with SVU. My partner and I were told to come down here due to your attack." She explained not labeling it a rape just yet though she knew the victim as well as herself knew that's what they were getting themselves into.

"I'm Jessica Maloney." The girl spoke softly her voice cracking a bit.

Alex nodded and moved to the side of the bed. "Can I get you anything Jessica? A glass of water anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you." Jessica was still watching her wearily but her guard was lowering itself slightly.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"About my attack?"

Alex nodded, "If you feel up to it. I really do need your statement while it's fresh in your mind so that we don't lose any details that may be important."

The girl sighed looking down at her hands for a long time before speaking. "I was leaving a club and I was attacked."

"Did you see your attacker's face?" Alex asked.

The girl paused not saying anything before she finally spoke. "Yes. I did."

"Did you know him?"

"Yes, he was Senator Shawn Adams son Michael Adams."

Alex nodded, it was the same story she'd told EMTs before they'd arrived. "Did you two know each other?"

"No, but I know his father."

"How?" Alex asked looking up seeing her partner stepping into the room.

The girl appeared agitated with the appearance of the new Detective and didn't answer.

"Can you tell me how you know his father?" Alex asked again trying to get her to respond but the girl shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry I'm very tired and I just want to go home. Is there any way we can do this later?"

"Of course Jessica, if you'd like you can come to our station tomorrow or we can come to your house that's fine. You just let us know what's going to be easier on you." Olivia offered seeing how agitated the girl was becoming.

Alex nodded with a small smile when the girl looked at her clearly more comfortable with her than Olivia. "Okay." She finally spoke.

Alex reached out pulling out a business card. "This is my card and my numbers on it. If you need me at any time, you call me okay? I'll answer any time day or night." Jessica took the card with a small sad smile and nodded obviously comforted by the fact that the blonde detective was willing to go to such lengths to help her.

"Did she stick to her story?" Olivia asked as soon as they were in the elevator away from prying ears.

Alex nodded, "Yes, but she got agitated when she mentioned her rapist's father. She said she knew him but that was all."

Olivia sighed, "Well the bad news is there was no fluids in her rape kit but there was a hair in her panties that the lab may be able to get some DNA off of so if we can get a DNA sample from the man she's fingering we stand a better chance of figuring it out."

"She said she was in a club but she didn't say which one." Alex stepped off the elevator when it came to the bottom floor.

"The doctor did say she had a stamp on her hand. It was a little square with letters in it that spelled Scandals."

"There's a club called Scandalous. Do you think that's it?" Alex asked as they made their way back out into the cold from the hospital.

"Possibly. We can go check it out. See if anyone remembers seeing our vic and the guy she's fingering."

Alex nodded, "Do you want to go now?"

"That's where we're heading next especially seeing as I have the keys." Olivia pulled them from her pocket and waved them at Alex.

Alex smiled, "Well you drive and I'll find us some good music to listen to on the way over."

"Your definition of good music and mine are completely different." Olivia stated dryly, cutting her eyes at her new partner over the top of her sunglasses which she had pulled into place as soon as they were outside in the sunlight.

Alex rolled her eyes liking the playful banter and pleased that Olivia was seeing fit to do so with her. "Oh please. I refuse to listen to oldies or jazz or whatever you old folks listen to."  
>"Hey! I'm not that old!"<p>

"Right. If you drove any slower over here…"

"Don't you finish that thought." Olivia held a finger up to the blonde's lips not quite touching them.

Alex smirked and nodded, "Fine. Then don't make fun of my music." And with that she pulled open the door and got into the car waiting for Olivia to get into the driver's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: "Have yourself a merry little Christmas." *singing* Shit. I really hate the holidays. Work piles up for me like nobody's business! It sucks! But oh well. Here it is the next chapter. Lookie at that! I'm freaking amazing..not really. I haven't written in a while so thank god this one was all ready done and just waiting to be posted. God I'm a lazy ass. Work has eaten my soul again now that I'm back out in the field. And they're promoting me so things are even more insane for me. So uh yeah just leave me some good comments and all that jazz. If you're too lazy then whatever. I'm feeling sort of lazy myself so I understand. Yeah nothing else for me to say other than onward to the fic!

* * *

><p>Manhattan SVU Bullpen<p>

1:19 PM

"Our victim is a twenty two year old graduate student at Hudson University named Jessica Maloney. She claims she was raped after leaving a club in Soho named Scandals. She said she was there partying with Senator Adams son Michael and that he's the one that did this. We haven't been able to confirm or deny the account just yet." Olivia explained to the bullpen as well as their Captain.

"Have you and Cabot been over to Scandals yet?"

"We went earlier sir but there was no one there yet. We're going back at 3 to see if someone is there preparing for the night." Alex piped up from her place sitting on Olivia's desk which was closest to the large screen they were using instead of a good old fashioned white board. Alex wasn't quite sure which she preferred.

"Stay on top of it. Take pictures of our victim and our suspect. See if either of them were there and if they left around the same time." Cragen commanded.

"Yes sir." Olivia spoke with a smile.

"What did you guys get at the crime scene?" Cragen turned to look at Fin and Rollins.

"Not much Captain. It was a back alley and while there was sign of a struggle it doesn't look like our perp left anything behind. Though the lab did find a bit of leather they're trying to analyze it." Fin explained.

"They think since it was cold that night that perhaps it came from gloves our perp wore but we're not certain." Rollins added.

"Vic's records are clean. She's only had a parking ticket." Munch answered.

Amaro nodded, "She got into trouble on campus once for some under aged drinking but nothing from them either."

"All right so our next move is to find out if Senator Adams son was actually at the club and if they had an interaction. Cabot, Benson you two get over there and see if there is anyone there now. Then we'll go from there. Just be discrete. We don't want to kick up any more dust than we have to right now." Cragen commanded.

* * *

><p>"<em>It must be your skin I'm sinking in, must be for real cause now I can feel." <em>The lyrics washed over the passengers in the sedan as they drove down to Soho to go to the club they had been at earlier. Alex was sitting in the passenger seat just like before allowing Olivia to drive as she sang along quietly with the lyrics of the song. It was some rock ballad Olivia didn't recognize making her feel old yet again. She wasn't sure what to make of that feeling. She spared a glance at Alex who was wearing a pair of sunglasses now instead of going without.

"_Don't let the days go by. Glycerine." _Alex tapped her head slightly in beat with the steady chords of the guitar. She didn't even spare a glance at her new partner as they drove though she was pleased with the easy way they'd began to interact after the visit to the hospital. She didn't want to jinx it though by thinking everything was all right between them and then get blindsided by something.

When they pulled up on the curb, Olivia reached out placing the sign that said police vehicle on it and then threw the car in park. The club was a pretty old building that looked small from the road but stretched back quite a ways. It was a large brick building with pretty stone work leading up to it. It was a strange club if Alex thought about the clubs she'd been in. The building really looked like an old turn of the century dress shop or something instead of a club.

She walked up to the front door with Olivia and knocked waiting to see what happened. She glanced up and silently shifted her weight so she barely brushed Olivia's shoulder. When the brunette was looking at her she turned her eyes up so Olivia would know to casually glance up. The brunette waited a few moments before doing so seeing a small hidden camera lens focused on them. That was perfect if it was real and running during club hours. That would definitely tell them if their vic or their suspect left together or right after one another.

Olivia glanced up again when no one came to the door before making her decision. She unclipped her badge and held it up to the camera. "NYPD Open the door!" She spoke loudly, clearly and waited a few seconds before the door finally opened and a young man answered. He was maybe in his twenties and looked more like a body builder than anything. He was bald with a goatee and dark eyes. "How can I help you Detectives?"

"This is a private matter we should probably discuss inside." Olivia answered taking the lead.

Alex remained passive at her side as the man glanced over at her running his eyes quickly over her frame. Normally it would've bothered her to be eyed like that but she thought it might work to their advantage if the man found her attractive. With some subtle flirting she may have been able to get what they needed from him. She didn't notice during his scrutiny that Olivia was sizing him up trying to determine the best course of action. This was the first time Olivia questioned a potential witness with her new partner and she was curious to see how this would play out.

"Of course." The man gave a charming smile and pulled the door wider allowing them to pass through. He shot Alex a wide straight white smile as she passed him. He led them down the hallway which was admittedly small and narrow but quickly turned into a large open room with a gunmetal colored steel bar on one end. Tables and booths done in the same steel of the bar with red leather cushions littered the corners and a bit out and a large concrete dance floor made up the middle. Various colored lights hung from large bars in the ceiling along with a large mirror ball that would hang in the very middle of the dance floor. "I'm taking liquor counts now so I can speak to you while I'm doing that." The man walked behind the bar and lifted his pen and a bottle of Bombay Sapphire Gin eyeing it before writing on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Well we really need to ask you about Saturday night...Mr…." Olivia began. The man set the bottle back in the steel well and turned to face the two Detectives.

"Forgive my manners, my name is Jordan." He introduced smiling at Alex who didn't respond to the flirt. Finally he added, "It was a typical night. I was here all night along with two other bartenders, the DJ and our bouncers." He shrugged deciding to forego flirting with the blonde for the moment and pulled out a bottle of Tequila, Olivia could tell by the bottle that it was Patron. They obviously served rather expensive liquors here. It was not surprising then that it was the hangout for a Senator's son.

"Did you see or hear any sort of verbal altercations? Or did your bouncers have to take care of anything?" Olivia questioned.

Jordan frowned seeming to think before he shook his head. "No, not that I can remember."

"Do you recognize this man?" Alex asked shifting and holding out a picture of their suspect.

"Yes that's Michael Adams. Comes in here every Saturday, tips well too though he favors the ladies more than the men."

"Did he have any contact with this woman that you remember? Maybe he left with her?" Olivia asked picking up where her partner had left off. She held out a photo and Jordan studied it closely then shook his head.

"Not that I saw."

"Did he have a bar tab or anything?" Alex asked casually leaning slightly on the bar to seem more at ease.

"He did. I can pull the credit card receipt for you if you like."

"We'll be needing that and a copy of the video your camera outside took that night."

Jordan shook his head, "It doesn't record. It only lets us see what's going on outside and whether we need backup or anything. We have a screen behind the bar and one in the office. In case our bosses need to send a bouncer over or if we see something strange."

Olivia frowned at that, 'Well is there any way we can speak to your boss and the other employees who were here that night?"

"Sure but we were slammed so I don't know that they'll be much help. Let me go to the office and I'll get their numbers for you."

* * *

><p>"Well that was a bust. I was hoping we had the bastard." Olivia muttered when they left with a full sheet of paper with every employee who was working that night's number.<p>

"It wasn't all bad. We did get the credit card receipt." Alex pointed out as she slid into the passenger's seat.

"Yes but now we've got to track these people down and see if anyone saw anything." Olivia sighed, "It's going to be a long few days."

"It'll be fine. We'll get through it quick and if we don't have anyone that can place them together then we'll just have to go to the suspect and pretend like we do to get a DNA sample to either convict or clear him." Alex spoke as soon as Olivia closed the driver's side door and put the key in the ignition. She listened to the purr of the engine and the low music she'd cut on. "Do you mind me listening to more music on the way back?"

"You've done it the whole time we've been partners." Olivia pointed out still a bit grumpy.

"Gee you don't have to sound so excited you old geezer." Alex said playfully trying to get Olivia to smile.

All it got her instead was an angry look and a harrumph from Olivia.

"I'm just playing. You're not that old. You just don't like the same music I do. That's all. "Alex tried to make Olivia feel better deciding to lay off the jokes about their age difference.

"You kids today just don't know good music."

"Now if that's not an old person's comment I don't know what is."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'm not that old!"

"That old she says. You're right you're not that old. I just like to tease you." Alex smiled at her. "Besides if you're in the car with me enough you may pick up on some "good music"" She used air quotes on the words good music.

Olivia smiled at her and shook her head, "I'll show you good music isn't that racket you put on."

"That racket is quality music!"

The two argued playfully the entire way back to the station. Olivia found herself feeling lighter than she had in years. Alex really was good for making her lighten up, she mused. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as they went back and forth at each other and she couldn't help but notice the way Alex's eyes lit up as they spoke or the way her smile seemed to make her radiate sunshine as strange as that was to say. When she smiled, she just seemed to glow. It was beautiful and made her honestly look twice at Alex in a way a partner shouldn't do. She shook her head pulling herself from those thoughts. Not only were they impossible, she was pretty sure the woman sitting across from her was totally straight. She'd not given any indication that she may even have a slight curiosity about females in that sense. Get it out of your head Benson, it's never going to happen. Just be her partner and nothing more. She ignored the small voice in her head that reminded her of just how beautiful she had looked with the sunlight making her hair glisten or the beautiful smile that lit up her entire face.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Oh damn dude! It's slow at the moment around work, I know shocking right? So I thought I'd jump on here and post this up really fast. It's been completely insane and with my promotion only a few weeks away I've had to do some major catch up on stuff I've been putting off. It's crazy as fuck right now. Anyways, new chapter holy hell I'm amazing! no I'm kidding. Anyways, enjoy and as always let me know what you think or not whatever.

* * *

><p>Manhattan SVU Bullpen<p>

6:30 PM

"Are you getting out of here?" Olivia asked watching as Alex typed something on her Iphone. Alex looked up and smiled.

"Yeah I'm about to. What about you?"

"I got some paperwork to finish up." Olivia shrugged.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex waved.

"Is she leaving?" Rollins asked watching Alex shrug on her jacket and walk out of the bullpen.

"Yeah, why?" Olivia asked.

"Well we were talking about going out. I thought she might want to come. Olivia do you want to come?"

Amaro smiled at her from his messy desk. Like the rest of them he'd tried a system and when it failed, he'd given it up and it got to be a mess, it sort of reminded Olivia of the way Elliot's used to look which only made her frown when she thought of her former partner. "Yeah Olivia, come with us."

"I got paper work guys. It needs to get done. I've been sort of slacking on it." Olivia smiled as Fin frowned at her recognizing it as a veiled attempt to get out of spending time with all of them.

"Olivia your paperwork and the case will still be here tomorrow." Fin added softly, trying to get her to agree to come along. Ever since Stabler left she was unwilling to spend a lot of time with any of them for extended periods of time.

"I know but I'm really far behind and I really need to catch up. You guys go have some fun. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

'Let us know if you need anything okay Liv?' Munch laid his hand on her shoulder looking at her over the top of his glasses.

"Will do. Have fun guys." Olivia watched the four Detectives make their way out of the bullpen leaving only herself in the humming silence. The heavy fluorescent lights beat down on her, humming slightly within their tubing a sound which couldn't be heard unless it was dead silent and it was never silent in the crowded SVU squad room. Everyone else had long since packed up and gone home to their families, empty apartments or bars depending on what level of noise and chaos was needed to help drown out the sordid work they all did on a regular basis.

She sighed and sat back closing her eyes as she took a breath and then forced herself to get back to work.

* * *

><p>Manhattan Bullpen<p>

9:00 AM

"Good morning." Alex greeted Olivia as she walked in and hung her coat up. She walked over to her partner's desk and set a cup of coffee in front of her. "Sure beats the swill we have around here." She murmured.

Olivia looked up dark circles under her eyes. She'd stayed up half the night doing paperwork and then working on the case. She ended up having more questions than answers.

"I brought cream and sugar. I didn't know how you took your coffee." Alex added as she sat down at her own desk taking a sip of her own special made coffee. A shot of fat free vanilla and a touch of fat free caramel with a little added milk; it was her favorite. She took a sip closing her eyes in pleasure for a moment as she set her coffee down.

"So are we going to question our suspect today?" Alex asked looking over at her partner.

Olivia glanced up from preparing her coffee and nodded, "I pulled some financials on our suspect and our victim. She's been making 8,000 dollar deposits in her bank account every month for the past 12 months. In fact she paid her college tuition in cash. What sort of college kid makes that kind of money?"

"One that's doing something illegal," Alex sighed. "Do you think our suspect has something to do with giving her that kind of money?"

"Not likely. When I pulled his financials they were all tied up in a trust. The only one with access to that kind of money is…"

"Daddy dearest." Rollins popped in laying the file on Olivia's desk.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Daddy has a lucrative re-election foundation…in fact a little too lucrative. I started pulling a bit on it at your behest Olivia. It seems that Senator Adams re-election committee does charity work and such in the Senator's name. Each month they take money for their investors which they're supposed to put in the charity/re-election account but if you look at the name on the account it actually belongs to Senator Adams."

"So our victim is a call girl getting paid by Daddy?" Olivia asked her eyebrows furrowing as she watched Alex take a sip of her coffee and nod in agreement.

"It sure looks that way." Rollins murmured shifting the papers within the manila folder to give herself some room to view everything and to show Olivia what she had.

Alex stood up and came around the desk leaning over Olivia's left side seeing as Rollins was on her right. Olivia glanced up at one blonde and then the other before her eyes fell on Munch's grinning face. She rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the papers trying to ignore the smell of cherry and cardamom that seemed to waft off Alex as she leaned over to look closer at the financial records. She knew Munch was continuing to watch them and getting a kick out of Olivia being next to two beautiful blonde bombshells. He always did tell her she would look best with a blonde on her arm since their coloring would be so different. She thought he just got a kick out of imagining her screwing the hot blonde intern that had worked helping out with the mail and filing a while back and that was only because he'd caught Olivia eyeing her when she bent over in her tight short skirt. But really who wouldn't eye something like that? Her thoughts were interrupted by her partner's soft low voice.

"We need to speak to Daddy dearest before we talk to our suspect Olivia." Alex murmured, "He may have something to do with all this."

"We need to talk to her as well. With this we may have some leverage to use to talk to the son in the first place if she'll confirm it."

"She seemed pretty non-cooperative." Alex shrugged as she stood back to her full height. "What makes you think she'll talk?"

"She won't talk to me. She'll talk to you though. She liked you. She felt comfortable with you. I think she'd tell you what was happening if we can get her to talk to us again."

Alex sighed and nodded, "Okay. Let's go talk to her and see what we can get done."

* * *

><p>"<em>You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil could you be an angel." <em>Katy Perry's fixed voice came through the speakers of the car as they drove to lower Manhattan to see their victim. Alex moved her hand slightly her body shifting ever so subtly to the music. Olivia watched when she could finding herself intrigued by the way Alex seemed to lose herself so effortlessly in the music. She was slightly jealous wishing she could do something like that so easily but finding herself unable to even if she wanted to.

She noticed how bright eyed and beautiful her new partner was. She didn't carry the burden she, Elliot, Fin and Munch had from being in sex crimes for so long. In fact just the opposite seemed true, she didn't seem to have a care in the world. That wasn't to say that she was heartless or cold, she wasn't. She protected herself sure, kept bits and pieces of herself locked away just like they all did to get by but there was something light about her a pinpoint of white in a sea of darkness if you will. She wondered what had driven someone like her to become a cop, let alone working in a unit dealing with live victims and broken shattered people. It wasn't easy; the live victims were the hardest to work with. That's why the unit had such a high turn-over rate. She wondered how long this one was going to last even as she got to slowly know Alex.

"_You're touch so foreign, its supernatural extraterrestrial." _Alex mouthed the words not realizing her new partner's thoughts about her.

She couldn't help but wonder about Olivia either though. Olivia seemed so tired and not at all like the young, spitfire Detective she remembered. Of course she knew people grew up and changed but there was something so off about Olivia now than there was then. She remembered how the female Detective had held her hand while they talked when Alex had shown up at the station after school to talk to her about her father. She remembered the kind way Olivia had introduced her to her partner and everyone. How shy she had been then just clinging to Olivia's hand like it was her only lifeline.

When her mother had shown up after Olivia had been forced to call her, she'd clung so tightly to her Detective not wanting to leave when she finally felt like someone had actually given a damn about her for a change. Of course her mother was her mother and she was forced to go with her but that didn't change the fact that she'd wanted to stay with Olivia. She'd not seen the Detective after that but she still remembered every detail of her face, the soft touch of her calloused hand clutched so tightly in Alex's soft white one, the smell of gunpowder and leather and Olivia's own unique scent that hung around her; even the little gold flecks that appeared in her eyes when she smiled, the high arch of her brows that was completely natural. Alex sighed inwardly she had been so obsessed when she was a teenager wanting to be close to the Detective always. It was part of why she'd become a cop if she was honest with herself but she refused to allow that to now cloud her judgment. She had other things to worry about rather than a childhood crush that would never be reciprocated. Or ever found out, Alex promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Long time no chapter huh? Sorry about that. It's been insanity around work and my house with the holidays. Work during the holidays is always insane plus with my promotion things are just ridiculous. Anyways, new chapter and all that. Sorry it's taken a while to get posted. Review if you want or not. I know holidays are insane for all.

* * *

><p>Jessica Maloney's Apartment<p>

Lower East Side

11:00 AM

Jessica pulled open her door staring in shock at the sight of the two female detectives in front of her. "Detectives, Can I help you?" She asked still keeping the chain on her door firmly in place.

"Jessica, can we speak to you inside about something?" Alex kept her voice soft and low knowing she was going to have to take the lead with the victim.

Jessica glanced her over once and then looked at Olivia. She frowned and then carefully she shut the door. A second later they heard the chain slide away and the door was pulled open further this time with no chain to impair it. They stepped into the apartment glancing around. "My roommate is out so we can talk in the living room if you like." The pretty girl offered.

The living room looked just like most college kids apartments do. Mismatched beaten up furniture but the girls had a very nice television and stereo set in one corner. The coffee table also looked much nicer than those found in college apartments. It was cherry and low with beautifully shaped legs and cherry finish. Alex could only assume these nicer items came from Jessica's extra-curricular activities.

"Jessica we need to talk to you about Senator Adams." Alex started when they were finally settled in the worn couch and chair.

Jessica visibly tensed and then sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have reported what happened." She shook her head, "Look I just want to drop the charges."

"Jessica no matter what you're involved in, what he did to you was still wrong." Olivia started trying to persuade the girl to change her mind.

Jessica sighed, "You don't understand do you? I'm nobody. They've got all the money and power. Even if I pursue this they'll win." She was desperate to make them understand.

Alex shook her head, "Jessica, we can promise you right now that we'll protect you and we'll get justice for you. But you have to be honest with us. Did they threaten you or tell you to drop it because you couldn't win?"

Jessica paused hunching forward her arms folded tightly across her bruised middle. "No. I just know it's true." She said softly.

Olivia shook her head, "Jessica you deserve justice just as much as anyone."

"But what if I put myself out there? What if I gave him the wrong idea?"

"It doesn't matter. The moment you said no he should've stopped." Olivia said vehemently trying to get Jessica to understand why she needed to pursue this. "Besides what happens to the next girl or the next? You could stop him Jessica. You told us who he was, we can place him at the club. We just need a little extra push before we figure out who he is."

"Are you afraid we'll find out your connection to his father?" Alex asked watching as Jessica tensed and gasped. "Because even if you are it still doesn't give him the right to hurt you like he did." She added quickly seeing the glare Olivia shot her for basically stepping on a landmine.

Jessica paused sitting up slightly and looking at Alex. "So you know about that stuff huh?" She sighed. "Look it's just a job. It puts a roof over my head and helps me pay my tuition."

"So you do have a relationship with the Senator?" Olivia asked softly.

Jessica sighed, "It's not a relationship like that." She murmured, "A friend of mine is one of his interns and well he pays very well to have pretty girls with him. She knows I was struggling for money so she thought she'd throw a bone my way."

Alex nodded, "Have you ever had problems with his son in the past? Any sort of run-ins with him?"

"No but during it he said something…"

"What did he say?" Olivia asked softly looking at Alex and then back at their victim.

"This'll teach you little bitches about screwing with my Dad. Maybe if you get a good dicking you'll leave him alone." Jessica repeated managing to only have a slight blush staining her discolored bruised cheeks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh it's heartache every moment From the start 'til the end It's heartache every moment With you Deeper into our heavenly suffering Our fragile souls are falling It's heartache every moment<br>Baby with you_." Ville Valo's voice rang out from the speakers yet again.

Olivia was sensing a pattern but perhaps it was just her partner's way of saying what she thought about the situation at hand. When they'd left Jessica's apartment they were finally armed with the information needed to talk to their suspect and get his side of the story. Because of the power and money the Adams family wielded without a decent reason to get into to see them it was impossible even with something like this but now that they had a chance at getting to see him they knew they would have to grab this opportunity and squeeze every last drop out of it. Likely if they couldn't find concrete evidence to get a warrant there would be no second time. Michael Adams would likely be shipped off to Europe never to be seen stateside again.

Alex hadn't said a word since they'd left the apartment. She wasn't sure what was going on in her new partner's head but Olivia figured she'd best not pry. If Alex wanted to talk to her she would she figured.

Truth be told Alex did want the time to figure out just why the girl's demeanor hurt her so badly. She'd of course come from money just like Michael Adams. She knew the rich were often given preferential treatment. Just look at movie stars serving time versus someone who did the same thing that wasn't in movies. Money was power and those that wielded it could tip the so called blind scales of justice to their favor. Alex remembered well how often her parents would manipulate the system to get what they wanted or needed to keep their money where it was. She'd been taught to believe that people with money should stay in power at whatever costs necessary. It made her sick to think about but she knew that Jessica was right. The Adams family did have power and they would throw everything at them they could to keep this thing under wraps.

Alex sighed forcing herself to focus on music which had always been her escape. She would lose herself for hours listening to music before she'd met the swarthy Detective Benson. After they'd met, she'd of course lose herself in fantasies of them that got progressively more racy the older she got. She could remember them distinctly starting out innocent and then turning sexual when her budding body started going through the changes of girlhood to womanhood.

She began to sing along with the music, finding it was easier to focus on it then on the feeling her new partner had once evoked in her. It was a stupid childhood crush that nothing would come out of she kept telling herself even as she found herself stealing glances at Olivia's beautiful face and well-toned body. Olivia was still a beautiful woman despite the haunted look in her eyes. She would, in all likelihood, stay that way until the day she died. Alex silently turned her eyes back to the window watching the scenery change from large buildings and sidewalks in various states of decay and liveliness and managed to completely miss the various slightly lustful glances Olivia sent her way.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: FUCK ME! I just now got my computer back after my wife's loving little demonic hellion of a kitteh spilled my glass of water on the keyboard and destroyed it for two weeks. A new keyboard and thankfully I was lucky to not have the motherboard fried but it's FINALLY back with me where it belongs! Thank God! So that's why it's taken so long for an update. Sorry about that guys! Also I would like to take the time to rant about the fact that Dick Wolf is FUCKING with my OTP! I am not happy. Who the fuck was that ugly ass motherfucker and what were his ugly lips doing near Liv's! What the hell? Okay I'm done. Anyways while my computer runs all sorts of updates since it's been powered off for a while and not messed with while it was being fixed we will see what happens with the next update. I may update sooner rather than later but meh. Work is giving me all sorts of hell but the ideas have been flowing like you wouldn't believe while I was trying to get my computer back. Really sucked not being able to get it down. At least I have a tablet so I had internet access but no writing could take place since my notes were all on my computer. Heh. Oh well. Anyways, hope you enjoy the update and as always love feedback but if you don't have time then that's okay too.

* * *

><p>Senator Adam's Brownstone<p>

Upper East Side

12:15 PM

"May I help you?" A young maid asked as she answered the door. Her doe brown eyes looked between both Detectives and she smiled awaiting their words.

Inside was clearly an immaculate palace. It was light and airy but with touches of sophistication and wealth. Gilded mirrors and chairs could be seen and glass terrace doors that led either to an expensive seating room or out to a garden, Olivia wasn't sure, could be seen. A large crystal chandelier covered the ceiling and sent it's golden glow on the occupant of the room.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Cabot, we need to speak with Senator Adams and his son."

"I'm afraid Senator Adams isn't here. He's at his office in Midtown and the young master has been gone for a few days now."

"Do you have any idea when he'll be back or where he went?"

The maid shook her head. "I'm sorry Detectives. I don't know."

Olivia nodded stiffly and walked down the steps watching as the woman shut the glass and wood door going back to her duties inside.

"Best bet is to go to Midtown see if we can find the Senator." Alex murmured as they slid into the car.

"I agree. Likely Michael told Daddy what happened and Daddy shipped him off so no one could get to him to question him in the matter."

"We'll find out when we talk to the Senator."

* * *

><p>Senator Adams Office<p>

Midtown, NYC

1:22 PM

"I'm sorry Detectives but you can't go in there."

"We can and we will." Benson snapped angrily as she and Cabot pushed past the young pretty secretary and stepped into the Senator's office.

Senator Adams was a nice looking man in his early sixties. He had closely cropped hair and very few lines around his eyes and a few laugh lines around his mouth. He had a thick white mustache that perfectly matched his greying hair. He was sitting behind a large mahogany desk reading when both Detectives barged in. Uncovered floor to ceiling windows allowed the Senator a beautiful view of the city of New York right behind his head though the large deep burgundy cushioned desk chair blocked any of that from his view unless he turned the chair.

"I'm sorry sir, I told them you weren't to be disturbed." The young secretary started having followed them in a step or two behind.

"It's all right Anne. Go back to your desk and get your work done." The Senator smiled kindly at her and then looked to the two women. "So what can I help you ladies with today?"

"I'm Detective Cabot and this is my partner Detective Benson. We're with the Special Victims Unit."

The Senator rose to his feet walking towards them and motioned them to a small loveseat with thick brocaded coverings and two small burgundy and green throw pillows and two chairs done in the same fashion that created a little sitting area on the opposite wall from his desk. "Sex crimes right? What would the Special Victims Unit need with me?"

"Sir a few nights ago a young woman named Jessica Maloney was raped. Do you know her?"

The Senator paused thinking before shaking his head, "No I'm afraid I don't. Is she all right?" He did seem genuinely concerned.

"She says she knows you sir, quite well in fact."

"She's saying I did this to her?" The Senator asked remaining standing as both Detectives didn't seem to want to sit either.

"No sir. She's saying your son did it." Olivia piped up finally since she'd allowed Alex to take the lead.

"That's impossible. My son is in England. He attends Oxford."

"Sir with all due respect is there any way your son could've come back without your knowledge?"

"No, his mother is with him now." The Senator shook his head, the color draining from his face.

"Sir we have witnesses that placed your son in the night club Miss Maloney was found outside of." Alex started again liking the way she and Olivia were able to so easily tag team the Senator.

"I think there has been some big mistake, I assure you he's been in England for a month." The Senator was still white.

"This is going to be difficult for you to answer but we need to know, are you involved in any way with Jessica Maloney?"

"That's absurd! I'm a happily married man Detectives and I resent the implication!" The Senator blustered up obviously angry with their questions towards his private life.

"She claims to know you sir. Said you pay her very well to give you what you want." Olivia said softly. "Now we have trouble believing that, seeing as you're a high profile man and she's a college student but we have to check all possibilities."

"I understand that Detectives, but I can assure you, myself or no one in my family is involved with this young woman. Now if that is all, I have a meeting to attend."

"Of course." Olivia smiled tightly at him watching as he moved past them and opened the door to his office motioning them out.

Once they were in the relative safety of the empty elevator Alex spoke, "He's lying. He knows her."

"I don't know Alex. He certainly seemed startled by us showing up."

"That's because he thought she wouldn't reveal to us their connection."

"No, I think it was something else. We just haven't found it yet."

* * *

><p>Manhattan SVU Bullpen<p>

3:00 PM

"So when I started doing some digging on your man, I came up with some interesting stuff." Amaro started.

"What's that?" Alex asked hanging her coat across her desk chair and walking over to the other Detective. He smiled at her and Olivia felt a slight twinge of jealousy. She knew Amaro was happily married but he was a man and men did like to look at pretty girls and Alex was nothing if not a pretty girl.

"Well it turns out our Senator has a brother and not just any brother but one that's a convict. Went to jail for some drug charges in the late 90's. Just got out on bail two months ago and not only that apparently the Adams have been raising said convict brother's young son."

"Really?" Olivia asked now fully intrigued as she walked over to stand beside Alex.

"Yep and from the looks of it what the Senator told you was true Michael is abroad and has been for the past month."

"So do we think the Uncle or the Uncle's son did this?"

"It's possible they've done both things." Amaro held out the papers to them. "This is all I've found so far but I think you two should look it over. May give you some insight into what we're actually looking at."

* * *

><p>Manhattan SVU Bullpen<p>

6:12 PM

"Hey Cabot!" Rollins called across the bullpen as she, Fin and Munch all rose to their feet.

Alex looked over at them questioningly.

"We're going to grab a beer at McDowell's, you want to come?"

"I can't. I have plans but rain check?" Alex asked she was smiling though so obviously she liked to be included in squad room activities.

"Yeah definitely; Amaro isn't going either. Benson you coming? Please say yes so I won't be the only girl in the group."

Olivia looked over at them and then at Alex who was now texting on her phone. She frowned and then pushed her chair back. "Yeah what the hell I'll come along. It's not like we can do much with what we've got until tomorrow anyways."

Alex looked up at her and smiled, getting a small smile in return and rose to her feet. "Well I'll see you guys later."

"Night Cabot." Amaro called from his desk watching his co-workers as they got their things together. They all walked out together minus their new Detective and all left in their respective directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Okay you guys are in for some serious luck or just me feeling guilty and sort of under the weather. Who the hell knows? But anyways I decided since you guys had to wait so long for that last chapter that I would go ahead and post the next one. If I'm honest the whole damn story is done and edited I'm just a lazy ass who forgets to post most of the time. Sue me. Ugh. Well anyways here it is I hope you like it. And uh review if you can if not well screw you too! LOL! Just kidding.

* * *

><p>Manhattan SVU Bullpen<p>

8:50 AM

Olivia walked into the bullpen a little later than she would've liked. She'd stayed out with Rollins, Fin and Munch a bit longer than she intended but it did her some good to get out and it appeared to ease Fin's mind that she was out with them instead of locked up in her own apartment or the bullpen away from them. She pulled off her thick black puffy jacket no longer wearing the leather jackets she always used to wear. The older she got the less resistant to cold she got and really leather did little to keep one warm in the brutal New York winters.

She unwound the thick scarf from around her neck and hung both up on the coat rack nearby, glad she'd worn a thick sweater to keep warm since even though they were now in a new building the heat didn't seem to be doing quite enough to keep up with the cold outside. She typically would've made her way to the coffee pot first but it appeared Munch had made the coffee and frankly she was convinced dirt would taste better than what he deemed a good cup of coffee. She sat down at her desk and smiled over at her new partner. A large thick white paper cup with a familiar green logo on the side sat in front of her. "Oh thank you god." She muttered as she snatched up the warm cup and took a sip happy to fill her belly with good coffee.

Alex smiled, "Gee if only I got that reaction everywhere I went."

"Are you sure you don't?" Munch asked with a charming smile looking at her over the top of his glasses.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "Thanks for the compliment but no I don't."

Olivia listened to them banter back and forth as she took a few more sips of the nectar of life in her opinion anyways and watched as Rollins, then Fin, and then Amaro wandered into the squad room.

"People where are we on the Maloney case?" Cragen's voice echoed from his office as he walked out into the squad room looking over his smiling laughing Detectives and then at Olivia who appeared to be sitting just a bit apart from it though for the few minutes he'd watched her new partner tried to include her often. He was quite pleased with the direction Alex was taking Olivia. It was just what she needed with Elliot out of the picture and it appeared at least from what he'd seen Alex had taken to pampering Olivia a bit. Buying her good coffee, bringing her breakfast from time to time, it did him good to know his adopted daughter was being taken care of in such a fashion. He wondered how long it was going to take for Olivia to realize just who Alex Cabot actually was but then he wasn't one to tell her. She could figure that out for herself.

"We're working a new angle Captain." Olivia started. "Cabot and I are going to take off here shortly to try and find out about Senator Adams' brother," She paused digging through the files on her desk to find his name. "Wayne Adams, his last known address was in the Bronx. So we're going to check there and see what we can find."

"What about the boy, Michael, our vic claims he raped her."

"It appears the Senator was telling the truth Captain. Michael Adams has been out of the country for a month. We're checking flight manifestos to see if he may have snuck back in without his father's knowledge. We're also checking airport security videos to see if we see him." Rollins piped up.

"Good keep me posted on what we've got people." Cragen turned walking back into his office and shutting the door.

"Come on, let's go ahead and get this over with. I have a feeling we're going to be doing some running around today." Olivia spoke to her partner who nodded.

"You too huh?"

Olivia nodded and Alex rose to her feet going to retrieve their jackets and handing Olivia hers, she carefully pulled her own on. She walked back over to retrieve her coffee cup and smiled at Olivia.

"After you."

* * *

><p>Wayne Adams Apartment<p>

Bronx, NY

10:15 AM

"Wayne Adams hasn't lived here for years Detectives and he didn't leave a forwarding address. " The super of the building spoke with a shrug of her little shoulders. She was a tiny lady in her mid-sixties with a lined face.

"His brother doesn't know where he is and we're very concerned about him. Is there anyone you can think of that may know his whereabouts?"

The woman frowned, thinking and then shook her head, "Well…" She paused, "There was someone. He used to bring her around from time to time. His brother was still working the local political scene and he once said she worked for him. Her name was Anna? Anne…Anne I think."

Alex looked at Olivia recognizing the name of the young secretary they'd met.

"She was such a young little thing. I didn't quite know how they got involved but she was very sweet to me and really Wayne paid the rent on time so who am I to judge?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course. If you think of anything else can you please just give me a call?" Olivia handed the lady her business card and she nodded and walked back into her apartment.

"So Anne the secretary and Senator Adams brother are involved, this is getting interesting." Olivia muttered beginning to think.

"She would've been about eighteen on Senator Adams first run at public office. Possible the brother came around and Senator Adams couldn't take the chance of having his brother's drug charges known."

Alex remained silent for a while before adding, "Wayne Adams has been in jail until recently. They would've had to have met during that first campaign and kept in contact all those years."

"Anything is possible. We can see if we have some phone or visiting logs on Wayne Adams, see if her name pops anywhere."

"We can get Amaro or Rollins onto it." Alex agreed.

"Benson." Olivia's voice was clipped. She and Alex were having a little lunch waiting for Amaro to get back to her with some information about the secretary. Unlike Elliot who didn't mind a good messy hotdog on the street, Alex preferred to eat sitting down; said it helped her digestion more. They were currently seated across from each other in a little café that served great paninis and homemade soups. The atmosphere was soft and eclectic and seemed to fit what she'd learned so far of her new partner's type of place but everyone could surprise you she mused.

"So, we dug up some on your man's secretary Anne Stewart. Got an address for her too."

"Read it off to me." Olivia commanded pen poised with her little notebook to write it down.

"Get this, it's in Soho." Amaro added with a grin she could hear. He rambled off the address and she wrote it down and clicked her phone off looking at Alex.

"Looks like we're going back to Soho," Olivia murmured as she lifted her Panini and took a bite.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Bitchings: Yes that is what I'm going to entitle my notes before hand. My bitchings. Although some of them really aren't bitchings I suppose. We're coming up on the end people! And the hell if I know when the sequel is going to write itself. I'm working on it. This story is a part of a three part arc that goes into more depth with each new case about the lives of our detectives and their pasts coming out and intertwining into their futures. So each layer isn't going to be revealed immediately or else hell where would the fun in that be right? Anyways, enjoy and sorry it took so long to get out. I've had a killer time these past few weeks.

* * *

><p>Apartment of Anne Harding<p>

Soho, NY

9:52 AM

Olivia knocked loudly on the door, waiting but she heard no movement from inside. She sighed looking over at her partner who shrugged. "Maybe they've already left for work?" Alex suggested softly.

Olivia sighed, "Yeah you're probably right. Let's go find the building Super, see if he can tell us anything about Wayne's whereabouts."

"You're looking for Wayne?" An eldery woman carrying what appeared to be heavy shopping bags walked towards them from where she'd just gotten off the elevator.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia looked at Alex who stepped towards her.

"Can we help you with your groceries ma'am?" Alex offered holding out her hands.

The petite woman looked at her with a smile. "Such nice girls, just like Anne. She and Wayne always help me out."

"So you know Wayne and Anne?" Olivia asked as she took some of the groceries the woman was carrying. She sighed with relief and led them to her door.

"Oh yes. Such a nice couple; they've been together a while. When I last spoke to Anne she said they were discussing marriage. Which I think is wonderful; they're so in love it's very obvious." The elderly woman was beaming as she pulled off her winter gear when she entered the apartment. Both Detectives moved and set her groceries on the counter top.

"Do you have any idea where we could find Wayne?" Olivia asked. "We really need to speak with him."

"Well he'd be at Mack's Garage right now. The man is gifted with machinery. He helped me fix my television when it went out the other day. Such a nice young man."

Alex looked at Olivia who nodded, "Thank you very much ma'am for all your help."

"And thank you sweet girls for helping me carry these heavy groceries in. You're just like Anne and Wayne."

* * *

><p>Mack's Garage<p>

10:48 AM

"Wayne Adams?" Alex asked. Olivia was carefully blocking the only exit waiting to see if their suspect would run or not.

"Yes?" The man looked up setting down the heavy wrench in his hand and lifted a greasy towel to wipe the black oil from his hands.

"I'm Detective Alex Cabot. This is my partner Detective Olivia Benson. We need to speak with you?"

"Of course." The man set the greasy towel down and looked at her. Unlike his brother, time and prison had not been kind to Wayne Adams. His face was heavily lined but his eyes were clear crystal blue just like his brother's. His hair was white and buzzed short. He was tall like his brother but his shoulders were slumped.

"Sir we need to speak to you about a co-ed named Jessica Maloney."

"I'm sorry? I don't know anyone by that name." The man spoke with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Sir perhaps you could come with us down to the station and we could work this out."

"Of course, just let me let my boss know what's happening so he won't think I've taken off for no apparent reason."

"I'll let him know." Olivia promised, "If you want to just walk with us to our car we'll take you over there and have a uniform drop you back off."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Manhattan SVU Interrogation Room 1<p>

11:45 AM

"Mr. Adams, we need to verify your whereabouts for the 6th from 2:00 AM to 4:00 AM."

"Of course, ummm…let me see I was at home with Anne. We were in bed because I had to work a double shift and she had to be at my brother's office at 8 that morning."

"Now you two have been involved for a while right?" Alex asked sitting beside Olivia across from their suspect.

Olivia got up moving to stand at the window letting Alex play good cop.

"Yes we have."

"Which means she'd lie for you if you needed her to right?" Olivia asked.

Wayne frowned and then shook his head, "I'd never ask Anne to lie for me. Look Detectives whatever happened to that girl I'm sorry it happened but I learned my lesson the first time I went to prison. It cost me my family and years of my life. Now I have a stable job and a girlfriend I love. My son and I are trying to mend our relationship as well. I wouldn't risk hurting my chances with all that to lose."

"I'm sure you understand that we need Anne to verify your whereabouts."

"Of course."

"We'll be right back." Olivia got up leading Alex out.

When the door was closed they were standing in front of their ADA Casey Novak who had just returned after her suspension and Captain Cragen.

"I don't think he's lying Captain." Alex folded her arms.

"Until we run his alibi I don't think we should count him out as our suspect. He only lives eight blocks up from the club. It wouldn't be difficult for him to sneak off and do this."

"We don't have enough to compel a DNA sample from him either." Casey sighed, "Cut him loose after you verify his alibi."

Olivia looked at Alex, "Since he's been in prison his DNA would be in the system."

"That's true. It's not likely that he's our suspect though. Since his DNA is in the system and Warner already ran it through Codis it didn't pop."

"You're right, more than likely he's not our suspect."

"We need to track his son down and see what he says about all this." Alex pointed out.

Cragen nodded, "I agree. The son is a more likely suspect than his father."

"It was worth a shot though." Olivia sighed, "I agree with Casey let's go ahead and cut him loose and if we need him. We can tell him to stay local until we get this cleared up."

Alex nodded, "Do you want me to go talk to him? Or do you?"

"Olivia was intimidating him a bit more. Let her do it. He's more likely to listen." Cragen commanded.

Alex nodded stepping out into the bullpen leaving her boss and the ADA in the other room.

"Do we have him?" Rollins asked the other blonde as she walked to her desk.

"Not likely. His DNA excluded him but it was worth a shot to see if maybe he would talk but he doesn't seem to know anything."

Rollins frowned and sighed, "Don't worry we'll piece it together it's just a matter of doing it."

"Yeah, I agree," Alex smiled at her as she sat down and Rollins moved to her own desk.

Olivia stepped into the bullpen a moment later and walked Wayne to the elevator. She spoke to a uniform and then walked back to her desk. She sighed as she looked over at Alex. Alex gave her a small smile which she returned before they both got back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: And we're at the end of the first story in the three part universe I have planned. I'm sort of excited to see it end so the next one can get worked on and posted. I have all three stories ideas written out so i know where I'm going so hopefully they'll get up soon. Until next time guys!

* * *

><p>Manhattan Traffic<p>

11:56 AM

"C'mon. C'mon." Olivia muttered as she tried yet again to pull into a very tight spot that would put them even a car's length ahead of what was happening.

Alex for her part was silent in the front passenger seat just watching her partner trying to get them where they needed to go. "Liv, you may as well just let it be. You're not going to make traffic move any faster." She murmured laying a hand soothingly on Olivia's arm. At least she meant for it to be soothing but judging from the wave of what felt like an electrical current flowing through it and judging by her partner's shocked expression it was anything but soothing. She pulled her hand away laying it in her lap before twisting and settling herself so she was facing out the window.

Olivia looked over wanting to open her mouth to say something but a honking horn interrupted her. She jerked the car into the too small space in the next lane and slowly inched forward. This was going to be a long trip if Alex wouldn't speak to her, especially not after that. Olivia wouldn't deny it she'd been attracted to the beautiful blonde the moment she'd stepped into the station for the first time. Anyone would but as the days wore on she felt like they were beginning to build something, something special and she liked that feeling. She didn't know for sure whether or not it was something like what she and Elliot had or whether it was something else altogether.

Alex sighed unable to stand the tension anymore and reached over pressing the button to turn the radio on. She scanned through the stations before finally settling on a song she liked. She sat back letting the lyrics wash over her.

"_I want you to remember A love so full it could send us all ways want you to surrender all my feelings rose today," _ Alex shifted so she was once again looking out the window.

"_Chemicals between us, the walls that lie between us lie in this bed." _

"Alex, do you want to stop and grab some lunch before we go back to the Adams brownstone?"

Alex glanced over and nodded, "Sure, are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Olivia smiled, "It's one of my quirks. I eat a lot."

"Could've fooled me," Alex said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment to my high metabolism." Olivia twisted the wheel maneuvering them through traffic.

"You should." Alex remarked tuning back into the music.

"_The chemicals displaced There is no lonelier state lie in this bed." _

* * *

><p>Senator Adams Brownstone<p>

Upper East Side

1:22 PM

"May I help you?" Another older maid this time answered the door. She looked to be in her mid-forties with strong shoulders likely made that way by hours of manual labor.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Cabot. We need to speak to James Adams. Is he here?"

"He's gone out for the day. He goes to school at Hudson. May I ask what this is about?"

"There was a traffic accident a few days ago he witnessed it. We're just trying to get it some minor details cleared up for our reports." Alex answered.

"Master James wasn't involved was he?" The older woman looked concerned.

"No ma'am. Just an innocent bystander." Olivia assured with a smile.

* * *

><p>Hudson University<p>

3:29 PM

Alex and Olivia walked through the halls leading towards their suspect's classroom where he should've been. They looked around studying the students when Alex spotted something.

"Olivia look over there. It's Jessica…and is that?"

"James Adams." Olivia murmured.

The couple was standing close together. He was brushing her hair over her shoulder as they spoke softly.

"Jessica." Alex called as they stepped towards her.

The beautiful girl's eyes widened comically as she jerked back away from their suspect. They both took off in opposite directions.

"Get Jessica. I've got James." Olivia commanded sprinting down the hall after him leaving Alex to take their victim who may not have ever been a victim.

* * *

><p>Manhattan SVU Bullpen Interrogation Room 1<p>

4:30 PM

Olivia sat down in front of their victim Jessica Maloney, reading a file. She turned a page allowing the girl to get nervous looking up at Alex who was leaning against the window. She had always seemed more comfortable with Alex, so Alex was going to play bad cop this go round.

"So Jessica I don't think we have to tell you filing a false police report is a crime." Olivia started.

Jessica shifted and shook her head, "I didn't file a false report." She started.

"Jessica you need to tell us the truth." Alex frowned stepping over to her. "We've run around for days, ignoring other cases to focus on yours."  
>"And I appreciate that." Jessica started.<p>

"No you don't get to speak." Alex cut her off. "You're going to tell us the truth now or we arrest you for filing a false report."

"Alex," Olivia started trying to act as though she were trying to soothe her partner. "She's just a kid. Back off her a bit."

"Whatever. I need coffee." Alex waved her hand and left the room leaving Olivia alone with Jessica.

"I really was assaulted…" Jessica began.

"Why don't you tell me what really happened?" Olivia beckoned.

"Mike and I were together for a long time but he dumped me when he went to Oxford. Whenever I would come around James was always there. We got to talking and we really clicked. Senator Adams hit on me every time I was there."

"So did James beat you up?"

"Of course not! James would never hurt me. Look maybe I need a lawyer."

"You're not under arrest. We just need to ask you some questions. But if you want a lawyer, we won't be able to help you." Olivia shrugged closing the file and walking out frowning.

"Let's try James. He may be the weaker link." Alex shrugged.

"Let's try it. We need to get to the bottom of all this."

Olivia nodded stepping in after Alex.

"James Adams, you're a senior at Hudson right?" Alex asked as she looked down at the file she held open in her hands. She sat down across the table from him setting the file on the table open near him.

"Yes." James folded his arms tapping his foot looking nervous.

"What's your relationship with Jessica Maloney?"

James hesitated before speaking, "She's my girlfriend."

"She used to be your cousin's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So she claims she was raped by your cousin." Alex folded her arms leaning against the mirror.

"What?" The boy's expression fell as he looked at them. He was a good looking young man just like the rest of the men in his family. Dark hair and dark eyes though he wasn't as handsome as his cousin but he was still nice looking.

"She says your cousin assaulted her and that she was sleeping with your Uncle."

Olivia watched the boy jerk to his feet glaring at them. "You're both lying. Jess would never say that about my family. She loves me."

"Apparently not, "Alex shrugged.

"You're lying you dumb bitch!" The young man lunged but Olivia got to him first restraining him as two uniforms came in to help them.

The two Detectives stepped out looking at one another. "We stand a better chance getting him to break than her." Cragen murmured.

"I agree." Alex stepped back towards the door once the uniforms stepped out.

"Alex, I think you should let Olivia, he got angry with you." Cragen commanded.

Alex nodded looking at her partner.

"I'm sorry about her. She's got a bit of a temper." Olivia murmured.

"Look if Jess said she was attacked she was attacked." He began.

"I agree. She was attacked but she is claiming your cousin did it but we've tracked him down, he's abroad and has been for a month."

"Look I don't know why Jess told you guys my cousin attacked her."

"Did you go with her to Tropics?" Olivia asked looking down at the file to make sure she had the name of the club right.

"Yeah, we always go there."

"Did you guys get into a fight?"

"No, we were fine. We talked and danced and then she said she had a test she needed to study for so she left and I stayed."

"Okay. So you didn't go after her? You sure you two didn't have some sort of argument?"

"No we were fine." He was looking down when he said that.

"Are you sure?"

"Well we had a little fight but we got over it and then we were okay."

"What was the fight about?"

James frowned and shook his head, "It was about my cousin." He finally spoke.

"What about your cousin?" Olivia pressed.

"Look maybe I should talk to Jess. See if we can clear this whole thing up."

"I don't think talking to Jess is a good idea James."

"Look she didn't make this whole thing up. If she says she was attacked she was attacked. I know Jess, she wouldn't lie about that."

"Then why lie about your cousin?"

"She's…scared…I don't know…"

"Or she's just using you James."

James shook his head, "She loves me."

"She doesn't love you, if she loved you she wouldn't be trying to frame your Uncle and your cousin for this whole thing."

"Look I don't know anything about any of that. All I know is that if Jess says she was attacked she was attacked. And she loves me, she would never say those things."

"She's saying them in the other room. Come on I'll show you."

"Jessica tell me one more time who raped you?"

"I told you it was Michael Adams." Jessica was practically yelling as she jumped up and paced to the other side of the room.

"Jess!" James pushed open the door looking at her. "What are you saying? You know Mike's been out of the country for a month."

"James!" Jessica cried out staring at him in horror.

He stared back at her, "You set all this up didn't you? You never cared about me. You only cared about him. And he wouldn't take you back so now you're going to make him pay."

"James that's not true."

"Yes it is. That's why you asked me to take his card and use it at the club. You said we should use money from his trust fund instead of ours. I thought you were upset at the way I was being treated but you were just setting me up. How could you?"

"James I didn't!"

"Save it. Where you're going you're going to need it."

Alex looked over his shoulder at Olivia who met her eyes. She nodded knowing they had enough to convict Jessica Maloney.

"Good work you two." Cragen watched as his two detectives stepped into the bullpen.

"Thanks Captain." Alex smiled.

"How about we go out for some celebratory drinks?" Fin suggested. "Gotta toast the new partners." He added.

Alex started to open her mouth to respond when she was abruptly interrupted.

"Alex?" A beautiful woman strode into the bullpen. She was tall with dark brown hair and a pretty angular face. She could've been Olivia's sister they looked so similar but yet they were still different.

Judging from the badge and the gun strapped to her hips she was a cop, a detective like them. She had on a leather jacket, similar to the ones Olivia used to wear and a tight pair of slacks with heeled boots. Overall she was a gorgeous woman and Olivia felt her heart sink into her stomach as she walked over to Alex with a soft look on her beautiful face.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming to pick me up." Alex greeted walking towards her.

"I wasn't intending to but I got out early so I thought I'd swing by see if I could treat you to dinner."

"That sounds amazing." Alex agreed with a smile, "Let me get my coat."

The woman nodded twisting to watch Alex as she lifted her coat. She moved over helping the blonde into the coat before smoothing it over her shoulders. She stepped back as Alex turned to address the squad.

"So I guess rain check on the drinks then?" Fin tried to break the awkward silence.

Alex smiled taking a breath and nodding, "Definitely. Oh guys um this is Kate Beckett. She works over at the 12th in homicide. Uh…she's my girlfriend." She quickly introduced Kate stopping at her new partner when she saw the look on her face.

Olivia frowned before taking the woman's hand not sure why her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. "Olivia Benson."

"Oh? So you're Alex's new partner?" Kate looked startled at her name but smiled at her. "Well at least I know a good one is watching my girl's back." She added before stepping back. Alex reached out taking her hand and Olivia watched as Kate dovetailed their fingers before they both said their goodbyes and walked out.

"Who would've thought she was gay?" Amaro remarked shaking his head, "Oh well."

"Yeah. Her girlfriend is nice and very pretty." Rollins said with a smile. "Looks like they really care about each other, that's something to cling to right Olivia?"

"Yeah, something to cling to," Olivia stared after them as they stepped into the elevator. She watched as Kate lifted her hand brushing a lock of Alex's soft blonde hair out of her face as she rested her head on her shoulder with her eyes closed. She wasn't sure why but that little touch snapped her out of her reverie and she forced herself to return to her desk to work on filing and filling out paperwork instead of going out with her colleagues…or Alex.

* * *

><p>Author's Ending Notes: I'm gonna die for this one aren't I? So yeah we're finally at the conclusion of this sucker. It took a while to get here but I'm glad it's here. I have no idea when the next one will get written but it's being worked on slowly but surely. I have a few chapters written but honestly it'll probably be a while before the next installment gets done. Until then I'll see you guys later!<p> 


End file.
